Betrayal in the Highest
by InTheCompanyOfDragons
Summary: When a young Sam finds out about the Supernatural he discovers that family isn't always honest, and nothing will ever be the same. Brotherhood AU by Ridley Rated T for some swearing.


Betrayal in the Highest.

It was January, and Caleb was not happy to be in Kentucky. It was cold and miserable but he had promised Dean he would come to the farm for a late Christmas gathering. Jim, Bobby and Mac were inside and Caleb was in the barn attempting to get the spark plugs out of his Jeep to clean them. Between his cold hands and the awkward positioning the plugs were giving him a hard time and he was beginning to get frustrated. He heard the revving a familiar Impala pulling into the yard, and he began to wipe the grease off his hands. He would fix this later, or maybe somehow bribe John or Bobby into doing it for him. He heard a commotion in the yard, and exited the barn.

"Sam! Would you come back here!" Dean yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Sam yelled back. Caleb stepped out of the barn in time to see Sam throw his head back into Dean's nose, which made the thirteen year old hit the ground in shock. Sam jumped on Dean and began to hit him in the face. Dean was attempting to block Sam's punches with out hurting the younger kid.

"Sam, Stop it!" Caleb said grabbing Sam and pulling him back off of his brother. Sam threw his head back but because of Caleb's height, he only hit him in the chest.

"Caleb, let me go!" Sam screamed and fought the young man's hold.

"Only if you calm down." Sam stopped fighting but he stayed tense. Caleb released his hold on the boy and he ran into the house slamming the back door behind him. Caleb knelt down and picked Dean up off the cold, wet ground.

"You okay, Deuce?" Dean groaned as he wiped the blood from his face.

"Let me tell you something Damien, even for a nine year old Sammy packs one hell of a punch."

"Yeah well he was taught by the best, what do you expect? Now you gonna tell me what has him so pissed off?" Dean sighed and looked at Caleb.

"He knows…"

"He knows what Deuce?"

"Everything, what happened to mom, about the monsters, the Brotherhood everything." Caleb groaned.

"Oh shit… when did that happen?"

"Christmas eve, he read dad's journal, so I had to tell him, he cried for while, but the next day he seemed fine, but now he won't talk to me, and he is so angry… I don't know what to do." Caleb sighed.

"Let's go inside Deuce, it is too cold out to stand out here, and I want you to put some ice on that face. I'll try and talk to Sammy."

"What make you think he will talk to you?" Caleb shrugged.

"I know a thing or two about being angry." Caleb, at twenty one had seen a lot of terrible things and he knew all about being mad at the world. The two boys walked inside the house, Dean went to the kitchen to get some ice and Caleb went upstairs to check on Sam. He knocked on the door, and when there was no answer he walked in. He saw Sam sitting on the floor at the end of his bed hiding his face with his hair. His hand was cradled in his lap, bleeding and puffy. Caleb grabbed the first aid kit off of the dresser and sat down beside the small boy. Sam stiffened but didn't move, and Caleb could see the heated eyes peering at him through the curtain of hair.

"You gonna let me take a look at that hand Sammy?" Sam said nothing. "I am gonna take that as a yes." He grabbed Sam's hand and cleaned out the scrapes, nothing was broken just bruised. "You gonna tell me what all that was about?" Sam's eyes rose to meet his.

"No" Sam said simply.

"Why not? You used to tell me almost as much as you tell Deuce. We could never get you to shut up."

"I trusted you back then." Caleb winced. That hurt, he had always done all he could to protect the Winchesters. "I don't trust any of you."

"Take it from me Sammy, it is a lonely world when you trust no one, I spent years that way, until Mac brought me here, gave me a family again." Sam laughed coldly.

"Family? You call this a family? Fine you can have it, I don't want it."

"You don't mean that Sammy."

"Yes I do, you all lied to me, I mean Dad always lies, I expect it from him, but Dean? Pastor Jim? You? If I hadn't of figured it out would any of you have ever told me the truth?" Caleb looked at the kid in front of him, a kid who had learned to much to fast, yet there were so many more secrets he would have to learn.

"Not yet." Caleb answered. "We would have told you eventually, but we wanted you to be a kid, for just a little while longer. I'm sorry Sammy, we just wanted you to be safe." Sam's eyes were full of tears.

"I don't feel safe, I feel like I have been living with strangers."

"I'm sorry Sammy." Caleb repeated because there was nothing else left to say. Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and his face hardened in a way Caleb had never seen.

"It's Sam." Sam got up and walked past Caleb and into the hall, and once Sam was out of sight Caleb let a few tears run down his cheeks, because with that sentence the last child on the farm lost his innocence, and nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
